This invention relates generally to improved means and methods for improving the reliability of operation of digital circuits such as employed in digital data processing systems, and more particularly to the provision of improved circuit means for use therewith.
As data processing systems continue to proliferate in our modern society, it is becoming of increasing importance to provide greater reliability of operation of such data processing systems. While there is considerable current effort to provide improved techniques for diagnosing operating failures after they have occurred, much less attention is being given to the problem of determining how circuits and systems should be designed and tested in the first instance so as to reduce if not eliminate the possibility of the occurrence of such operating failures. Also, there is a need for improved circuit means for implementing diagnostic and testing means, particularly where high speed circuitry is to be tested.